


Puppy Love

by Koehler



Series: Hamilton x Reader Drabbles [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koehler/pseuds/Koehler
Summary: A short drabble designed for a reader with they/them pronouns.





	

“Honey, I’m home!” A soft chuckle came from the back porch, and Alexander walked out to find Y/N, sitting and sketching a new piece of art. They looked up over their shoulder and beamed at their boyfriend. A hint of mischief crossed their eyes as they replied to Hamilton’s entrance. “You do know that you don’t have to be a walking stereotype, don’t you?”

“But then how does one enter the presence of someone as perfect as you, dear?” He heard a small scoff and chuckle.

“Are you telling me that the great Alexander Hamilton can’t come up with his own entrance? What would Washington say?”

“Probably to figure it out. ‘Son. You can’t lose them.’ I can hear it now.” Alexander got down to one knee, taking Y/N’s hand and leaning down until his forehead was pressed against their hand.

“My best piece of my life, my wonderful Y/N. I would be lost without you beside me, leading me through a battlefield and always knowing where to step. My heart beats for you, my one love, my reflection without my imperfections, my angel, my savior. My great symphony, my heartbeat, please allow me to be in your presence. I come bearing gifts.”

When Y/N’s eyebrow rose, he chuckled. Alexander got up, still holding their hand and dragging them towards the front of the house. He grabbed their shoulders and put them right inside the front door, instructing them to stay put.

After what felt like hours, Alexander came back in, arms struggling to hold a husky puppy in his arms. He finally caved, dropping to the floor and letting the little beast go. The pup bounded over to Y/N, little paws slipping and sliding on the hardwood flooring. Y/N dropped down, immediately scooping it up and setting the energetic furrball in their lap.

 

“What do you want to name him?” Alexander inquired. He thought for a bit before throwing some suggestions in the air.

“Tuffy? Spark?” Y/N cut him short, confident in their answer.

“Let’s name him Lin.”

Yes, the dog’s name is Lin…


End file.
